My Love For You
by GaurdianRY
Summary: Kagome and Inu Yasha seem to be having a hard time. Why? Well Kagome has fallen in love with another demon. And Inu Yasha... Has fallen in love with Sesshomaru's half-sister whom Sesshy over protects. Uh-oh! Will Sesshomaru kill Inu Yasha? Find out.
1. Prologue

Kyle-Otcel: Hey this is Akire's brother. Ok since she likes Inu Yasha so much I have Kagome, and I love her dearly, and this is a story about Kagome and me. I do not own Inu Yasha or any other anime/manga that appear in this story. So read and review.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%%^%^%^%^%

Prologue: Kyle meets Kagome!

I was walking to school late for football practice as usual, but that didn't matter to me I walked slowly to school. Soon I came to the Hiromeshi Shrine (I think that's right); I looked over and saw a girl. 

'I've seen her before but where?' I thought as I stopped walking 'Ah! She's that Kagome girl' so I remembered and then I leaned against the fence. 

"H-hey Kagome!" I yelled as I waved, signaling to come over. 

'Ah!! It's Kyle from school!! What's he doing here?!' thought Kagome as she felt a chill go down her spine 'What should I do?'

"Uh... Hi Kyle... What are you doing here?" asked Kagome as she walked over slowly and cautiously

"I was just walking by and I saw you here, and I wanted to know if you want to walk to school together?" I asked as I stood up straight and put my hands in my pockets

"Uh... Sure just let me change and I'll be right down okay" said Kagome nervously

"Okay I'll wait here for you" I said as I winked at her, so Kagome left to her house ( Which was the largest building at the shrine). Soon Kagome returned wearing a fresh new school uniform and carrying her book bag

'Inu Yasha's gonna kill me' thought Kagome as she walked and arranged her books inside her bag

"Here let me carry your books I wouldn't want you to hurt your back" I said as I took her book bag and flung it over my shoulder. "So how your tunnel vision, carpel tunnel, mental fatigue, and I-uh don't know what else?" 

'Urgh!!! Grandpa!!!' thought Kagome *Sweat Drop*

"I'm fine, they were all uh...cured, I guess" said Kagome as we turned the corner 

"Wow those must have been some doctors" I said as we walked into school

"You have no idea" said Kagome, then some girls, three of them, rushed over to Kagome

"Could you excuse us for a second" said one girl (This is girl #1) as they grabbed Kagome

"Uh... sure" I said then they dragged her away.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Wow Kagome your some player" said another girl (This is girl #2) as they surrounded her

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Kagome in a very confused manor

"Well first you ditch school come back and have Hojo at your feet. Then your reject him and go after the psycho boy and once again ditch school for days. Now you come back and you have the champion tennis, soccer, and football player/ exchange student/ super hot stud at your feet!!! What is it with you? What do guys see in you?" asked yet another girl (This is girl #3) as they all stared at her.

"Uh..." said Kagome "Hey Wait!!! What are you talking about? First of all Hojo was just a friend and I still like Inu Yasha and finally Kyle is just being nice" 

"Uh-hu you may say that now but all Kyle has to do is ask you to the movies and you're officially a guy magnet" said girl #2 as she put her hand on her forehead 

"I think it's kind of sweet that Kagome's getting so much attention" girl #1 said as she clasped her hands together

"Oh Be Quiet!!!" yelled girl #2 and 3 "Yah just because you and Kagome are getting all the attention that doesn't mean you have to put us down"

"Wow you got a boyfriend?!" said Kagome excitedly 

"Yah he's your ex, geez Kagome keep up will you" said girl #3 

"Well sorry but I _was_ sick you know" said Kagome "Look the bells about to ring and I can't leave Kyle there so I'll see you later ok" then she left and walked twards me.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Hey Kyle sorry about the delay" said Kagome as I handed her, her book bag

"No think nothing of it" I said as I smiled, we walked inside the building.

Soon we were walking threw the hall and people would pass by and say hi to Kagome and me. Mainly the boys said hello to Kagome. While many of the girls said hi to me. Some of the time both the boys and girls would say hi to both of us. 

"Hey Kagome where's your first period class?" I asked as we walked on

"Uh... Oh! Its class 3B" answered Kagome as we turned the corner

"Great!" I said "My class is right next to yours"

"Really, so you have class...Uh...4B right" replied Kagome, I nodded as I smiled 

Then we arrived right outside the door and Kagome was about to walk inside when...

"Kagome wait I want to ask you something" I said as I grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back

"Uh... Sure what is it?" asked Kagome as she stopped

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to you know hang out after school, you know or I could walk you home or uh... Something" I answered as I let her hand go and blushed the slightest bit

"Uh... Ok sure how about we go walk around then you can take me home if you want to" said Kagome as she blushed deeply and looked down at the ground

'Oh no! What am I saying?! Inu Yasha's going to kill me if I don't go back to the feudal era soon' thought Kagome

"Ok great! Now where's your last class?" I asked in happiness and joy 

"Oh, I have Mr. Kati in room 20A" responded Kagome

"Ok it's a date then" I said as I walked off "Bye!"

'Oh great just what I need a date' thought Kagome 'Inu Yasha's going to be pissed for sure...'

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

In the feudal era...

"Where's Kagome!!!" yelled Inu Yasha angrily as he sat by the well *Head vein*

"Settle Down Inu Yasha" said Miroku as he stood by Inu Yasha "I'm sure she is just gathering provisions" 

"Well It Shouldn't Take Her This Fucking Long!!!" yelled Inu Yasha as he now yelled louder than ever and even more pissed.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

Kyle-Otcel: Ok I hope you like it because I spent months writing the first draft just for you all. Ok now my cousin Akire is going to act like Kagome and we're going to do this Inu Yasha style...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next Time On Inu Yasha...

I'm going on a date with Kyle and am going to have to make Inu Yasha wait for me to get to the feudal era. Unfortunately Inu Yasha's not very patient and he comes to our time to see what's the hold up. Kota, my brother, tells Inu Yasha I went on a date with some guy. Inu Yasha gets depressed and goes back to the feudal era to await my return. Will this date with Kyle end my relationship with Inu Yasha?! Find out next time in "The Revealed Secret" See you soon!


	2. The Revealed Secret

Kyle-Otcel: Hey everyone! Now here's newest chapter so I hope you like it. Now here's Akire with the Inu Yasha style...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last time on Inu Yasha...

I had just gotten home from the feudal era, and was hopping for a relaxing day of sleep. When one of my class mates, who had never spoken to me before, wanted to walk me to school! We arrived only for me to get interrogated by my friends. Mean while Inu Yasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were waiting for me back in the feudal era and Inu Yasha was getting furious! To make things worse Kyle and I are going on a date! How will I explain this to Inu Yasha?

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

Chapter 1: The Revealed Secret

At the Hiromeshi shrine...

"Grrrrr... Gotta find Kagome" said Inu Yasha as he climbed out of the well and onto Kagome's windowsill, "She Should Be Here!!! Where Else Could She Be?!"

Soon Souta entered the room carrying a bag of chips and the cat following him.

"Oh hey Inu Yasha!" said Souta as he smiled

"Ah, Souta do you know where Kagome is?" asked Inu Yasha

"Yah, Yuka said Kagome would get home late because she was going out somewhere with some guy" replied Souta

"Huh?! Do you mean like on a date?" asked Inu Yasha

"I dunno Yuka didn't tell me much " answered Souta

'She must be on a date with that guy! How Dare She Abandon Our Search Just To Be With Some Guy!!!' thought Inu Yasha

"Hey what's wrong? Ha-ha! You jealous or something" said Souta as he laughed

"No!!! And If Kagome Asks I Was Never Here Ok!!!" yelled Inu Yasha as he made a fist

"Uh-hu" said Souta in a scared manner, with that Inu Yasha left

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Meanwhile...

The bell had just rung and I was making my way twards Kagome's class I turned the corner and saw Kagome cornered by here three friends. I laughed and listened attentively as I leaned against the wall.

"He What?!" yelled Eri and Yuka

"He asked me if I wanted to hang out after school and I said yes" said Kagome

"That's it your officially a guy magnet" said girl Eri

"Kagome how do you do it?" asked Yuka "I've been after Kyle since he got here!" 

At this point I chuckle and slowly walked over, the girls heard my chuckling and looked over at me.

"So week's huh" I said as I looked over at Yuka, she blushed then looked at the ground

"You know it's rude to be eaves dropping" said Ayumi

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help it" I said as I smiled

"And you know it's not nice to laugh at people" said Kagome who was kind of pissed

"I'm not laughing, actually I'm kind of embarrassed" I said as I put my hand behind my head

"Well we'll be going now" said Eri

"Wait!" I said, I walked over and kissed Yuka on her cheek, "Bye"

Soon they left and Yuka was blushing deeply, I smiled and turned to Kagome. 

"So, are you ready to go?" I asked

"Uh... Yah sure" said Kagome a little stunned at what had happened

"So you want a walk home, a trip to McDonalds, or just walk around?" I asked as I took her bag and carried it as we walked out of the school

"Uh... How about you walk me home, and then we can go to where ever some other time ok" said Kagome

"Oh... Ok I guess" I said a little surprised at Kagome's answer

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

So I walked her home on the way we, or should I say I, talked. She told me alot of stuff and I told her alot more. Soon we arrived at the Hiromeshi Shrine, where Kagome lives.

"Well here you are" I said as we stopped

"Yah well, thanks Kyle for walking me home" said Kagome as I handed her, her book bag

"No problem, anytime" I said "And hey maybe I'll come tomorrow and walk you to school again ok'

"Uh... Ok I guess" said Kagome

'Why am I saying yes? I have to go to the feudal era! But I'd rather go to school with Kyle. Could it be that I like Kyle?' thought Kagome

"Well bye" I said as I walked off

"Bye Kyle" said Kagome 'Nah, I'm just being nice that's all' she thought as she watched me walk off

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Soon she walked inside her house, Kagome hadn't noticed but she was smiling and was in quiet of a daze.

"Hello Kagome how was your day at school?" asked her mom from the kitchen

"Uh-hu" said Kagome as she smiled

"Do you want anything?" asked her mom, worried and confused at how strange Kagome was acting

"Uh-hu" said Kagome as she walked to her room

"What is wrong with that child?" asked Kagome's grandfather

"Ha-ha! She's in love" said Kagome's mother as she smiled

"Wha-a-a-a-t!!! Kagome! In love!!!" exclaimed Kagome's grandpa

"I thought she loved Inu Yasha" said Souta 

"I guess not" said Kagome's mom as she continued to cook 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Kagome opened the door to her room and walked inside. She dropped her bag and lay down on her bed.

'Huh... it was such a bad day today' thought Kagome thought, she sighed and turned her head to the side, 'But there's something about today that made it all the better'

Kagome sat up and held her knees, 'Can I really be in love with Kyle? Can I really like someone like him? And what about Inu Yasha?' thought Kagome 'I mean he is nice and all, but... I still like Inu Yasha right... What am I saying of course I like Inu Yasha! And the thing with Kyle is just being friendly right'

Kagome sighed deeply then smiled, 'No it's more than being nice, he's flirting with me and he thinks I'm flirting back. But what can I do... I love Inu Yasha and finally he admitted that he loves me and not Kikyo, and now my heart goes and does this!!! Urgh... Things for Inu Yasha and me will never be normal' thought Kagome then she stood up, 'Well at least I can go to the feudal era now that it's after school'

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Kagome soon arrived at the feudal era and found Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala nearby. 

"Hi Shippo, hey Miroku and Sango, nice to see you Kilala" said Kagome as she walked over to them

"Ah! Kagome maybe you can explain to us why Inu Yasha is so depressed" said Miroku

"Inu Yasha... Depressed?" said Kagome in a confused manor

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kyle-Otcel: Oh no! Inu Yasha's super sad what's Kagome to do? Well let's find out...

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

Next time on Inu Yasha...

Inu Yasha is devastated and runs out to the forest where no one can find him. Soon a demon attacks him and "Inu Yasha you must fight for your pathetic life! And I hope i don't damaged your sexy body so much" - _evil demon_. Well mean while Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and I separate in order to find Inu Yasha and I run into a demon. Weird thing is that he won't attack me! He just stands there. What will I do and what will happen to Inu Yasha? Find out next time on "2 Demons Whom we Couldn't Understand" bye, bye!

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

Kyle-Otcel: Well you heard her also we need someone to get with Sesshomaru and others in the anime characters that will appear in here so if you want them hurry up because I'm not taking that many peoples into my story and until next time. See you soon. 


	3. Two Demons Whom we Couldn't Understand

Kyle-Otcel: Well last time I didn't put much of a heading... And this time will be no different. I don't own Inu Yasha or any other anime/manga that appear in this fan fiction ok and to Cynthia Happy Birthday (even though it passed) from Akire. Hey now let's hear from her...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last time on Inu Yasha...

Inu Yasha arrived in my time era to find that I had supposedly gone out with Kyle. Inu Yasha felt depressed and left Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo to wait for my return. Meanwhile I have to sort out my emotions for Inu Yasha and Kyle, what am I to do?

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Chapter 2: Two Demons Whom we Couldn't Understand

In the feudal era...

"Inu Yasha's depressed?" asked Kagome in a confused manor

"That's right. He came out of the well with his ears down and this motionless expression on his face" said Sango

"Yah, and even when I tried to get into his business he didn't hit me, yell at me, or hurt me in any way" said Shippo

'But why would Inu Yasha be depressed after coming back from my time era?' thought Kagome, 'Unless... Oh No!!! I think he found out about Kyle!!!'

"Do you have any thoughts on the matter Kagome?" asked Miroku

"Yah we gotta find Inu Yasha and fast!!!" exclaimed Kagome

"Let's split-up" said Sango "We'll cover more ground that way" Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo nodded and split-up to look for Inu Yasha.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Meanwhile...

Inu Yasha was walking threw the forest. Not exactly looking at where he was going and you could tell this because he was bumping into alot of trees.

'Why would Kagome go on a date with some human? I thought she loved me, not some worthless weakling' thought Inu Yasha as he bumped into yet another tree, 'And when will I learn to look where I'm going?'

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... Poor, pathetic Inu Yasha. Can't seem to think where he's going any more" a female demon said

"Hey Just Because I'm Not Watching Where I'm Going Doesn't Mean I'm Pathetic!!!" yelled Inu Yasha as he looked around for the demon 

"Of course not, the matter that you get all hung up because of a worthless human is pathetic" said the demon

"Well Just Who Are You Any Ways?!" asked Inu Yasha

"I am Akire, younger sister to Lord Sesshomaru!" said Akire

"What?!" said Inu Yasha

"Now, Inu Yasha you must fight for your pathetic life! And I hope I don't damage your sexy body so much" said Akire

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Inu Yasha!!!" yelled Kagome as she walked around searching for Inu Yasha, "Inu Yasha!"

'Where are you Inu Yasha?' thought Kagome as she came to a field

Suddenly a demon appeared out of the trees and it stared at Kagome with its deep red eyes. It didn't move a muscle it just stared at Kagome not even blinking once.

'Oh no!!! I think that demon wants to eat me!!! Ahhh... What to do? What to do?' thought Kagome as she looked around nervously, 'Ah! I know! I'll call for help! Oh wait no, bad idea'

"You girl" said the demon, the voice sounded familiar to Kagome but she couldn't figure out who it was, "What's your name?"

"Uh... My name is Kagome Higurashi" said Kagome "And who are you?"

"Kagome... How did you get here?" I asked as I stepped into the light provided by the moon

"K-Kyle?" said Kagome "What are you doing here?"

"I live both here and in the present or future, I guess. But you still haven't answered my question" I said

"I got here threw the well, and I'm here to find all the Shikon Jewel Shards" answered Kagome

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Urgh!!!" yelled Inu Yasha as he dodged an attack from Akire and landed on his feet, "How can you be my sister?!"

"I told you I am not your sister!!! I am Sesshomaru's sister!!!" yelled Akire

"But how can that be?" asked Inu Yasha

"Look your father and Sesshomaru's father was the same person right" said Akire, Inu Yasha nodded, "Well Sesshomaru's mother and my mother are the same person"

"So we're not related?" asked Inu Yasha

"No we just share the same brother that's all" said Akire as she tossed back her hair, "But unlike you my brother doesn't want to kill me"

"And why do you want to kill me, while preserving my bodies looks?" asked Inu Yasha

"Because You Cut Off My Brothers Arm!!!" exclaimed Akire as she lunged at Inu Yasha once again

"Why do you care about Sesshomaru so much? I mean he's my brother too but you don't see me trying to kill you" said Inu Yasha as he dodged my attack once more

"Because he was always there for me!... Especially when our mom died" said Akire as her rage settled down a bit and she now looked like she was going to cry

"Your not going to cry are you?" asked Inu Yasha as he cautiously walked twards her

"No! Sesshomaru would be so mad if I started crying" said Akire as a tear ran down her face

"But your already crying" said Inu Yasha as he inched away

"Shut-up!!! Inu Yasha if you tell Sesshomaru about this I'll, I'll, I'll kill you" Akire said as she whipped her tears

"Look I'm not going to tell you what to but I think that you care way to much about what Sesshomaru thinks and not so much about what you think of yourself" said Inu Yasha

"Really you think?" said Akire, Inu Yasha nodded, "I see, well thank-you Inu Yasha but I guess I won't kill you this time" she turned and started to leave. 

"But next time I will destroy you and you won't be able to talk me out of it" she added as she turned her head and winked at Inu Yasha

"Ok until next time" said Inu Yasha, then she left, "Huh... No Wait Let's Finish This Now!!! Hey I'm Talking To You!!!" 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Kagome..." I said as I stared at Kagome and then I walked twards her. 

Soon I stood in front of her as she stared into my eyes and I stared into hers. I put my hands on her face and pulled her twards me. I touched her soft warm lips with mines as I moved my hands onto her hips. She kissed back as she put her arms around my neck. Soon she started to put her tongue down my throat. I responded by pulling her in closer and doing the same to her. Soon we were standing there making out, not caring if anyone saw us or not.

"Kagome..." someone said, Kagome turned and saw Inu Yasha standing there depressed

"Ugh... Inu Yasha" said Kagome

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Kyle-Otcel: Ok so Inu Yasha finds out and Kagome must now decide what her fate must be...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next time on Inu Yasha...

So Inu Yasha has found out about me and Kyle and when chase after him I run into no other than Sesshomaru and a female demon who is just begging for his attention. Mean while Inu Yasha runs into Akire again and her true feelings twards Inu Yasha are exposed. To make things worse a new demon with black and white hair is looking for the jewel shards. All this and more next time on "True Feelings and New Loves" See you soon 


	4. True Feelings and New Loves

Kyle-Otcel: For all you Inu Yasha lovers this must be difficult... Ah well let's move on shall we. I don't own Inu Yasha or any other anime/manga that appear in this fan fiction ok... Geez getta life. I'm just kidding hee-hee oh and please Read and Review.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last Time on Inu Yasha...

Inu Yasha meets a demon known as Akire who is Sesshomaru's sister. She at first wants to kill Inu Yasha, but then leaves. Then Kyle and I show our true emotions for each other and are discovered by Inu Yasha who gets very depressed. What am I going to do now?

%*%*%*%*%*%%*%*%*%%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Chapter 3: True Feelings and New Loves

"Ah... So it's the mutt" I said as I looked at Inu Yasha, "The mutt who carries Testusaiga"

"Shut-up Kyle!!!" yelled Kagome

"Ouch... So much for you carrying about me" I said, then I let her go and crossed my arms

"Inu Yasha this isn't what it seems" said Kagome

"So what you weren't kissing that bastard, no wait let me guess he was giving you CPP!!!" yelled Inu Yasha, "I'm outta here" then he ran off

"Inu Yasha wait!" exclaimed Kagome as she ran after him

I sat there stupefied then I realized what the situation was. "Ahhh! She must like that half dim-whit, mutt boy Inu Yasha" I said as I stood up, "Well I'll show her that I'm better than Inu Trasha" (I know other characters have used it but it sounds funny!) 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Kagome ran threw the forest searching for Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha!!! Inu Yasha!!!"

"Com'on Sesshomaru Please!!!" said a female demon as she walked backwards and then fell on here ass.

Kagome then stopped and hid behind a tree. 'Oh no it's some demon... And I bet that Sesshomaru's looking for Inu Yasha or me' Kagome thought

"Listen child I have told you once. I have told you twice. I have certainly told you more than three times I do not wish to be yours. I do not wish for you to be my woman" said Sesshomaru as he stepped out of the trees

'I was right but who's that other demon? She sure is persistent' thought Kagome as she waited for them to pass

"And I have told you more than three times that my name isn't child my name is Alexandria and I am tired of trying so I shall leave you now then" said Alexandria as she then turned and left

'Phew at least she's gone' thought Kagome in relief, 'Now what is Sesshomaru still doing here?... Uh! Can he smell me?!'

"Brother Sesshomaru" a demon (Akire) said, Sesshomaru turned and faced his sister as she landed in front of him

"Ah... Akire I'm glad to see that my sister can survive on her own for 2 hours" said Sesshomaru

"Always the cruel one aren't you" Akire said as she put her hands on her hips, "You can't even lighten up for your sister can you?"

'That demon is Sesshomaru's sister!!!' thought Kagome in shock

"Half sister to be precise, but no I'm afraid not" Sesshomaru replied as he smirked

"Hey I'm still your sister ok" Akire said as she leaned against a tree, "Anyways who was that demon?"

"She was just another demon who wanted to become my woman" Sesshomaru answered

"Oh really... So what happened?" Akire asked

"I never did like her so I told her no" Sesshomaru replied as he started to walk off

"What about my friend Samantha (A.K.A Sam)?" Akire asked as she walked after him

"That demon who keeps mooning over me?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yah that's her" Akire answered as they walked away together

"I'll think about it... So what did you do today?" asked Sesshomaru as they soon disappeared

"Phew... that was close" said Kagome aloud, "Now to find Inu Yasha" then Kagome got out of her hiding place and ran off.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Hrrr... Kagome thinks that I'm just going to forgive her for this, well she's wrong" said Inu Yasha aloud as he jumped threw the trees.

Soon Inu Yasha stopped and turned to see a huge, black, dragon type flame coming straight at him.

"Huh?!" exclaimed Inu Yasha as he jumped out of the way... But the dragon still managed to get his butt and so it caught on fire. 

Inu Yasha ran around like a maniac. Soon a short (No offense), black with white streaked haired guy walked out of the trees. He saw Inu Yasha running around and smirked.

"Ha! I knew it, you must be Inu Yasha the mutt" the guy said, Inu Yasha sat on the ground turning off the fire.

"I AM NOT A MUTT!!!" Inu Yasha exclaimed as he stood up and walked right up to the guy

"Oh please you could beat me even if you had the Shikon-No-Tama" the guy said 

"Who are you anyways little man?" Inu Yasha asked as he bent down

"My name is Heie and I am the strongest demon ever" Heie said

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kagome had been running for a really long time and she was exhausted. Soon she stopped running and rested against a tree.

"Hua... Who knew looking for Inu Yasha could be this hard" Kagome said 

"Hu... Pathetic human" a female said as she walked out from behind the trees

"Wh-Who are you?" Kagome asked in shock

"My name is Cyn (Cynthia)" the demon said, "And I am the strongest demon ever!!!... Well next to Heie"

"Oh really" someone else said, Cyn and Kagome looked over to a tree and saw me sitting in a tree.

"Yes!!! Heie is the strongest demon ever!!! And I am right by his side!!!" Cyn said as she then had little hearts in her eyes

"Phew! Yah right... Even Inu Trasha could beat that little shrimp" I said as I jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Cyn and next to Kagome.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!!" Cyn exclaimed *Background turns into flames*

"You can't stop me from saying what I want to say" I said as I ran my fingers threw my hair

"And who are you to say that about my beloved Heie and about me!" Cyn said angrily

"Who am I?... Who do you think your talking to? I am the one who has and will defeat all demons in the Sanoki-Takashu Battle, my name is Kyle"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Com'on Sesshomaru just one chance... please" Akire begged

"Alright if it shall make you happy" Sesshomaru answered as he stopped walking, " And if it shall stop your incessant nagging"

"Ok no more complaints here" Akire said *Sweat Drop* "So brother I'd hate to say it but your losing your touch"

"What do you mean? Explain yourself" Sesshomaru said as Akire walked ahead of him

"Well when I met you in the forest there was someone following you, a human" Akire explained

"I was well aware of that" Sesshomaru snapped back, "It was that human who follows my half-dim whit brother of mines Inu Yasha"

"Speaking of which, I ran into him in the fields" Akire said 

"Oh... What happened?" Sesshomaru asked

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Kyle-Otcel : Well there you all go and I hope Sam and Cyn are happy now. The rest of you though I repeat the rest of you... ahem... If you want to participate in this fan fiction then just review and tell me so ok. Anyways here's what's happening next time ok...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next time on Inu Yasha...

So we've established the fact about how I feel about Inu right? Wrong! I find out that I really love Kyle instead but when I finally get the curage to talk to Inu Yasha about it I find out something that's heartbreaking. Also Sesshomaru seems to be in a tight situation. All this and more next time on "Kagome and the Cold Hard Truth" See you soon! 


	5. Kagome and the Cold Hard Truth

Kyle-Otcel: Alrighty now we might get to the real dirty stuff if not then next time. Yah so I do not own Inu Yasha or any other anime/manga that appear in this story. Also I'm am sorry for misspelling Hiei, I'm not sure how to spell it ok. Any ways my offers are still up for the hooking up with an anime character in this story. Also I don't mean any of the horrible things about the characters that I wrote. Now let's see what happened last time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last Time on Inu Yasha...

Inu Yasha has found out about Kyle, and me he then ran out into the forest. Soon enough he ran into a 'short' demon that has a 'tall' tale to tell. Then I ran into a demon (Cyn), who is love struck on the demon who attacked Inu Yasha, and she tried to kill me! Luckily Kyle arrived and now I can finally find out who he is...

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Chapter 4: Kagome and the Cold Hard Truth

"Well you see I-uh tried to kill him but-uh... Well---" Akire stuttered as she pressed then separated her index fingers

"You have fallen in love with Inu Yasha... Hu pitiful" Sesshomaru said as he walked away

"I'm sorry it just happened, I did not wish to displease you brother Sesshomaru. What do you want me to do?" Akire begged

"Nothing... I expect you to do nothing. I do not care if you love my ignorant half-brother or not as long as you kill him" Sesshomaru replied

"As you wish Sesshomaru... " Akire answered, "But what if he tries to kill me?"

"I will not let that mutt do such a thing. All demons in this world know that if they try to kill or injure my sister, or woman, that they shall be eliminated immediately" Sesshomaru said

"Aw... Sesshomaru you can be so over-controlive, and sweet, at times" Akire said as she walked off

"I am certainly not I never show emotions to anyone, do you understand?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked after her

"Perfectly, Mr. Serious" Akire replied

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Inu Yasha stared at Hiei. Occasionally poking Hiei, and nearly getting his finger bitten off once in a while.

"So you're saying you're that all-powerful demon who came in first place of the Red Dragon Death Tournament?" Inu Yasha asked

"Yah that's right" Hiei answered as he smirked 

"Well since when do they allow children to enter the tournament?" Inu Yasha said, Hiei then glared evilly ay Inu Yasha

"I am not a child, mutt" Hiei said as he stopped then smiled keeping his cool, "And, well, at least you've heard of me"

"Well of course, you're the one who cheated" Inu Yasha replied as he smirked, "You killed the competition before the match"

"It wasn't cheating it was a friendly match in which the loser would die, and he lost. He would have lost either way" Hiei said, "Now I want a match with the mutt who carries Testusaiga"

"Bring it on elf boy" Inu Yasha said as he pulled out Testusaiga

"As you wish" Hiei replied as he smirked

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Ah... So your Kyle the Demon heir, I mean ex-heir, the ex-prince of all demons," Cyn said as she chuckled, "The failure, the disgrace, the loser"

"Just because I decided to go live in the future time and abandon my post as the demon prince that doesn't mean I shouldn't be respected" I replied

"A Demon Prince?" Kagome asked

"My father is the Demon Lord and when I found out I would have to be betrothed to a woman I never met. I left" I replied

"Exactly why the Lord decided to search for a different heir and you know whom he's chosen?" Cyn asked

"No and I don't care, It must be some kiss-ass fool" I answered as I crossed my arms

"KISS-ASS FOOL!!! The new heir is Hiei You Idiot!!!" Cyn exclaimed, "And you know what I don't even know why I bother with you" then she turned and left

"Kagome are you alright?" I asked as I turned to see Kagome 

Kagome stood there in shock not knowing what to say, then she sighed deeply. She looked straight at me.

"I'm fine" she replied, "But why didn't you tell me you were some demon prince?"

"Because I'm not, anymore" I answered

"But you were now weren't you" she snapped back

"Exactly... I was but I'm not anymore now am I?" I said

"You still could have told me that you were one!?!" Kagome yelled

"And what would you care, you don't seem to care about me only that mongrel Inu Yasha, _Phet!_ I don't even see why you like him" I replied

"That isn't true I do like you alot... but, I like Inu Yasha too. Which is why I can't decide between the two of you!!!" Kagome replied

"Well you sure do show it now don't you!" I yelled back

"KYLE!!!" Kagome yelled

"What?!?!" I exclaimed, then she kisses me. Totally taken by surprise, I have no response in what to do. Soon she puts her tongue in my mouth, I put my arms around her waist and kiss back. Next thing you know I smell this strange strong odder, It's so strong it starts to burn my nose.

"Kyle" Kagome says as she pulls away slowly

"Yah Kagome" I said as I look straight at her

"Make me yours... Make me your woman" Kagome replied, I then realized that the strong smell was the smell of Kagome now that she hit heat season.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"So Akire where is your friend... The mentally ill one who as you say moons over me?" Sesshomaru asked

"Not far and I'd have you rather not mention to her that I said she was a mentally illed mooner ok" Akire said as she paused

"Oh... And what if I do tell her, what consequences will be bestowed upon me?" Sesshomaru asked

"I'll take back your new/old arm thank you very much" Akire replied

"Oh aren't we the evil one today, but fine as you wish" Sesshomaru said "I do have to make you happy don't I"

"Yes you are, remember you promised mother now didn't you" Akire said as she smirked

"Just because you're my sister doesn't mean I won't hurt you" Sesshomaru said

"Well it was you who showed me to be grumpy all the time... Oh and it was I who saved you from those 3 fateful incidents now wasn't it" Akire snapped back

"Ah yes... I almost forgot about those... And I was hoping you would too" Sesshomaru replied

"Well brother do you need a cruel reminder?" Akire asked

"In-lighten me sister" Sesshomaru said

"Well the first one was when you followed father, your father, into the forbidden valley and almost got killed. Father saved you. Once you got home he yelled at you and prepared to punish you until I stepped in and cried for him not to hurt you. Then I told him that I asked you to bring me one of the flowers that only grow there. I was the one who got yelled at for half a day and then grounded" Akire explained

"Yes but after you got grounded did I not take you to the ocean for a swim?" Sesshomaru implied 

"Yes after I asked you to" Akire snapped back

"Good point... Go on" Sesshomaru said

"Secondly there was that time you were almost killed by that demon you were picking on. Did I not tackle you out of the way while you were bleeding and hurt and, even though you won't admit it but, crying---" she said

"I was not, tears were just simply coming out because of the mist" he interrupted

"Uh-hu well any ways, didn't I then finish the demon off?" she continued

"I get your point I won't say a word" Sesshomaru said

"To who?" someone asked

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Kyle-Otcel: Hey guys well I hope you liked it. Ahem well I've been noticing that alot of people don't understand the titles, I just wanted to say that I don't either. The only person who understands the titles is Akire and right now she's giving me the cold shoulder so by the next chapter she might tell us. But that doesn't mean that she won't continue to do what she is doing for this story, she tells me it's for the fan's and not for me. (Yah right) Oh and about the heart-breaking news that's in the next chapter ok. Sorry for the inconvenience. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Next time on Inu Yasha...

Sesshomaru finally meet's Akire's friend Samantha, or Sam, and he is just annoyed with his sister for doing what she did. Inu Yasha and Hiei begin their battle to the death but are rudely interrupted by two people. And Finally the moment most of you have been waiting for the rated R part. Kyle and I are finally going to have sex! But will we go threw with it? One thing has been bothering me though... What happened to Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kilala? All this and more next time on "Kagome in heat, and Inu Yasha's Fierce Battle" see you soon! 


	6. Kagome in Heat and Inu Yasha's Fierce Ba...

Kyle-Otcel: Hey well here's the next chapter but I must say that if I do not receive at least 12 reviews I will not write any more chapters. How long does it take for you just to take 1 minute (at least) to write a review? Your not gonna die from it. Again I don't own Inu Yasha or any other anime/manga that appear in this fan fic. Warning some of the text on these pages may not be suitable for young adults. It contains many sexual contexts. Reader digression advised. Well I hope you enjoy as the story starts to take its toll... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last Time on Inu Yasha...

Sesshomaru finds out that Akire has fallen in love with Inu Yasha, but he isn't furious instead he calmly accepted the truth and said nothing. Could he possibly use it for his advantage? At the same time Inu Yasha and Hiei commenced a battle to decide who is the better demon man... A demon or a half-demon. Meanwhile Kyle, Kagome, and Cyn finally talk about who Kyle really is and the truth was unexpected. What will happen in this chapter let's find out...

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Chapter 5: Kagome in heat, and Inu Yasha's Fierce Battle 

"AH!" Akire exclaimed as she jumped and turned around. "Oh Sam it's you"

"Yah, hi Akire what was that all about not telling someone something?" Sam asked

"Uh... It was---" Akire said *Sweat Drop*

"Non of your concern child" Sesshomaru interrupted 

"Exactly" Akire said as she let out a sigh of relief, "So what brings you here?"

"You, remember" Sam exclaimed, "And of course Sesshy"

"Do not insult me... You shall either refer to me as Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, or my lord. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru said 

"Yes, of course Sesshy" Sam replied in an excited childish voice

"Calm down Sesshomaru it's just the way she is ok" Akire interrupted

"Well if she expects to even come close to becoming my woman then she will have to learn the proper way to address me" Sesshomaru said 

"Just let her be she'll... a-adjust soon" Akire replied "Now I shall leave you two alone for the rest of the time being, later Sam" then she left

"Does she mean we're on a date?" Sam asked

"We are merely going on an outing and exchanging few words, and if all goes well we shall see if further outings shall be planned" Sesshomaru explained

"So-o-o... We are on a date" Sam said while grinning with excitement

"No insolent one... It is known as an outing" Sesshomaru replied, "Do you understand?"

"Perfectly Sesshy" Sam said "We're on a date"

"Call it what you wish... I shall not argue over such an unimportant matter" Sesshomaru said as he started to leave

"What ever you say my lord" Sam said as she followed him

"That is an improvement from 'Sesshy' at least for now" Sesshomaru said 

"Really Sesshy you mean it!" Sam exclaimed excitedly

"Well not any more" He replied

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"So ready to give-up yet, mutt face?" Hiei asked as Inu Yasha tried to lift himself off the ground (which can only mean Hiei is winning)

"Who says I'm finished yet?" Inu Yasha asked as he struggled to stand-up 

"You can't even get off the ground, how do you expect to keep fighting?" Hiei asks, as he puts his guard-down (not really) 

"Exactly Hiei you show him who's boss" Cyn called from the side-lines as she had just arrived

"Ugh... It's you" Hiei says in a disappointed manner

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Cyn asks enraged by Hieis' rude comment

"What you heard, why do you insist on following me?" Hiei asks

"Because I love you Hiei!!!" Cyn yells "Say it with me I-LOVE-HIEI!!! I-LOVE-HIEI!!!" Cyn continues to chant

"Haven't you forgotten something?" Inu Yasha asks

"Oh right, I almost forgot about you," Hiei said as he turned and faced Inu Yasha

"GRRR!!!... That's it!" Inu Yasha growled as he picked up Testusaiga and prepared to use the Wind Scar, "Wind Scar!!!"

The attack flew right twards Hiei, but right at the last second he jumped out of the way, "Huh... Is that all you got half-dim whit?" Hiei asked as he floated back twards the ground

"Dam you... H-h-hi-...." Inu Yasha said as he collapsed onto the ground

"Huh... Just as I though. He's weak, and now to finish him off" Hiei said as he landed on the ground and walked twards Inu Yasha.

"What do you mean finish him off" Akire asked as she walked out from behind the trees

"Lady Akire, how nice of you to enlighten us with your visit" Hiei said as he stopped in his tracks

"Cut the crap Hiei, you know your not allowed to kill any demon, or man a live for that matter, until the competition" Akire snapped at Hiei

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO TELL HIM WHAT TO DO?!" Cyn exclaimed

Akire turned and faced Cyn, smirked, then said "Is she your girlfriend, Hiei?"

Hiei said nothing then nodded in reply. Cyn felling so special went into her dreamland and mumbled on and on.

"Hiei I have my eye on you, and you know the consequences if you do kill anyone" Akire said

Then Cyn came back from her La-La land, "You still haven't told me who you are to be telling Hiei what to do" Cyn snapped

"Cyn that's enough" Hiei said to her, she looked at him confused and then down at the ground.

"It's quit all right Hiei, I'll tell her" Akire said as she smiled, an evil smile. " My name is Akire Eskedon -Otcel. I am sister to Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Land. I control the Northern, Southern, and Eastern lands. But more importantly I can take your life away, one way or another" 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"A-are you serious?!" I asked in a confused manner

"Kyle I want it and I want it bad" Kagome said as the smell got stronger and stronger

"Ok! Ok! Just wait until I find somewhere, where we can do it" I said as I looked around

"I don't care where! Just here and now Kyle" Kagome pleaded, then she ripped off my shirt

"Hey Kagome!" I exclaimed

"Kyle I want to feel you skin pressed against mine, I want to feel your tongue in my mouth as we have sex" Kagome said as she put her head on my chest and hugged me all at once.

Then I couldn't take the smell any moment longer it controlled me, so that soon I was Kagome into a small hut. I put her down on the ground and she pulled me down with her she kissed me vigorously and I kissed her back. She started to take off my pants, as I took of her cloths. Finally we calmed down a bit, but then she took her hand and placed it gently on my dick. 

"Kyle" Kagome said softly, "Make me into a woman... Make me into your woman"

I looked at her for a moment then nodded in agreement, she then took hold of my dick and placed it right in-between her legs. She let go and then I slowly started to put it in.

"Oh Kyle... Don't... Stop..." Kagome moaned, soon I got to the skin that prevented my dick from entering completely

"Do it Kyle... Make me yours" Kagome said softly, so I started pushing it in harder and harder

"Kyle... Oh Kyle... harder, harder" Kagome pleaded as a tear started to come out of the side of her eye. 

Then the skin ripped and Kagome cried for a while, while saying "KYLE!!!... OH KYLE!!!" In that time we just laid there and hugged. Even though she insisted we go on, I clenched her tightly and after an hour, or so, she stopped crying.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Yah I'm ok... But now we can move on" Kagome said as she ran her finger down my chest and then put her hand gently on my dick

"Yah sure... But are you sure I should have been the one to do this with you first and not Inu Yasha" I asked her as I continued to hug her

"Huh?..." Kagome said as she looked me straight in the eyes, she took her free hand and placed it gently on my face, over my cheek. "No Kyle, I'd rather have you than any other man, or demon"

"You mean that... Do you really mean that?" I ask Kagome as I take my hand and place it on top of hers.

"Of course I mean it... Why wouldn't I?" Kagome replied, "Now can we please go on... Please"

"Only if you really mean what you say" I said as I kissed her hand

"Of course I mean it... Why wouldn't I?" Kagome replied as she blushed deeply 

"Just trying to make sure that you really meant it" I replied, then Kagome looked at me with this needy look and she rolled her eyes

"You know what... I'll start it off" Kagome said as she got up

"Huh?... Hey where you going?" I asked then she laid down, her face right where my dick was

"Just enjoy Kyle... Just enjoy" Kagome replied then she started licking my dick

"Oh god" I replied as I felt the immense pleasure I started to get. She started to kiss it, I only then did I know what was going to happen next. She kissed the very tip of it then she opened her mouth and swallowed my dick. I was over powered by this pleasure... Not because it was good, ok it was good, but because it was Kagome. Slowly she began to pull away while sucking on my dick in a really slow manner.

"Oh Kagome" was the only thing I could say at that moment. Then I realized how a girl must feel when a guy puts his 'toy' in the 'toy box' If you know what I mean. When she was done she returned to her original position (face to face) 

"There happy" Kagome asked as she smiled

"Uh-hu" I answered as I stared at her

"Now it's my turn to get some action" Kagome said as she stared back

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Kyle-Otcel: Oh cliffhanger well looks like Kagome and I are finally getting some action he-he. Well for the next chapter I don't want 12 but 20 reviews ok. Also Akire's pissed at me and she's not writing/downloading the next chapter 'till I apologize..._ Phet! _ Like if that's gonna happen, I am not apologizing... I'm not the one who's gonna kill her. Well let's find out what happens next time ok...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next time on Inu Yasha...

Kyle and I finally are having sex but what will Inu Yasha think when he finds out... Come to think of it what did happen to Inu Yasha? Well Akire saves him from being killed, and tells him how she fells. Inu Yasha has to think hard because he has to chose Akire or me? Who does he turn to? Well Kimmie the hanyo. How is Inu Yasha related to her? How does she know Akire? And last but not least what everyone wants to know is... How did Sesshomaru's and Sam's date go? All this next time on "The New Paths Created" See you soon! 


	7. New Paths Created

Kyle-Otcel: Hey well Akire's all depressed right now and I have to do all the typing... I suck at it! This could take me forever! Which is why I'm going to apologize to Akire, right now.................... .............................................................. And she forgave me!!! I would like to thank all the people who made this possible and I do not own Inu Yasha or any other anime/manga that appear in this fan fic. Now go ahead Akire take it away...

Akire-Otcel: Hello peoples!!! Well now instead of telling you what's going to happen next, we're just gonna keep you guessing. But for old times sake this is the last one ok! Also I wanted to say "Hello 'yall!!" to Kimmie, Abi, Erika and of course Cyn... Oh and "XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXXXXXXXXXXX" to Sam and she knows what else...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last time on Inu Yasha...

Sesshomaru is finally going to go out with Sam, if only they could stop arguing now. Hiei and Inu Yasha finished the battle. Hiei had won. When it seemed that Hiei would kill Inu Yasha the demon, Akire, came to his rescue. What I wanna know is what's her deal. And the most important part is that I finally told Kyle that I loved him. We are in the process of having sex right now (gitty with excitement). But what happened to Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala? Where are they now? 

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Chapter 6: The New Paths Created

Sesshomaru and Sam walked down a dusty path, neither of them saying a word to each other. Sesshomaru walked ahead as Sam lazily followed.

"Hey why are you so quiet Mr. Fluffy?" Sam asked

Sesshomaru shot an evil glare at Sam, smiled then said "If you call me that name again you shall feel my wrath"

"Okey Dokey Mr. Fluffy" Sam said

Sesshomaru looked away in disgust, 'Why is this demon so naive? Does she not know who I am? Why am I even taking these insults? I should of left a long time ago" Sesshomaru thought

"Ha-ha but you didn't which means that you care" Sam replied

"Huh... How did you know what I was thinking?" Sesshomaru said as he stopped walking

"I dunno... I just knew that you were thinking that, and so I answered one of your questions" Sam replied "Now can you answer mines"

"Only if you answer me another question first" Sesshomaru said

"Ok I'll do my best Mr. Sesshy" Sam replied as she smiled

"First of all... How do you know my sister? Secondly why are you so interested in me? You seem capable of finding a man without my sister's help" Sesshomaru asked

"Well I know Akire 'cause she saved my life---" Sam started to explain

"Whose life doesn't she save?" Sesshomaru asked

"Every ones? Ok... Second of all, I'm interested in you because you're so hot, and I love your hair, and everything about you!!!" Sam exclaimed 

"So I see... And I can see how she saves every ones life, she does control the course of peoples life span" Sesshomaru explained "Not even Tenseiga can save whose ever life she takes"

"What did you just say?" Sam asked as she looked at him confused

"Let me try to explain it in simpler terms... Akire can take any ones life she wishes and no one can do anything about it unless they kill her. And if they kill her then Hell will explode and no one human, half-breed, or demon will survive" Sesshomaru re-explained 

"Oh..." Sam said 

"So what is the question you wish to ask me?" Sesshomaru asked

"Huh?... Oh!!! Why are you looking for a woman and why did you decide to try me?" Sam asked

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"What do you mean are you like the Grim Reaper or something?" Cyn asked in a 'I don't believe you' and confused manner

"Well yes, I suppose you can call me that even though I am still a dog demon" Akire replied

"Cyn that's enough questions for now... Com'on let's go" Hiei said coolly as he turned around to leave 

"But Hiei---" Cyn tried to say

"I said that's enough!" Hiei said as he tried to keep his cool. Then Cyn followed Hiei slowly.

"Until next time Hiei and Cyn" Akire said, then she turned back to Inu Yasha.

She stared at him as he lay there unconscious. "Inu Yasha I know you can hear me since your not dead... I would know... Look I just want to tell you that I have feelings for you.--- Not strong feelings though... Just feeling. And I will still eventually have to kill you, even though it will be a waste" Akire said to Inu Yasha who heard her perfectly 

Akire then heard a noise and turned her head twards the trees. She smiled, and shook her head in disappointment.

"Kimmie I know your there, I know where everyone is" Akire said

Then from out of the tree's stepped out a half-dog demon. She resembled the unconscious Inu Yasha.

"Akire I should of known I couldn't hide from you..." the hanyo Kimmie said

"Yah well no one really can... So can I assume that you're here for your half-brother?" Akire said as she kneeled down to examine Inu Yasha

"Well, yah... I can't just leave him here" Kimmie replied

"True-true... Well so you want me to help you?" Akire asked

"If you would... Please" Kimmie said

"Ok, I guess I will" Akire said she then bent down and tossed Inu Yasha over her shoulders

"Thank-you Akire" Kimmie said as she politely bowed, "Now follow me please..." Akire nodded and followed Kimmie into the tree's.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I stared at Kagome with this look of disbelief at what she had just done. I swallowed... hard. Then I replied, "Wow... That was different" it sounded high and squeaky.

"Of course it was... What did you expect?" Kagome said, she then kissed me and put her tongue in my mouth. I kissed back not knowing what else to do, then Kagome pulled away. "Come on let's go on... Please"

I look at Kagome for a while, thinking about what to do next. Then thinking of nothing else to do I put my dick into her vagina.

"Oh Kyle... " Kagome moaned, as she felt the extreme pleasure, "Don't... Stop... Kyle... Don't... Stop"

I suddenly stopped. "Hey what's the deal Kyle? I said don't stop" Kagome replied as she was somewhat annoyed

"Shh!!! There's someone coming" I said as I got up and walked over cautiously to the window and peered outside, "Kagome dress your self once more and prepare to leave at once"

"Why? Who's coming?" Kagome asked as she started to dress herself

"It seems to be a monk, a female demon exterminator, a small fox demon, and a cat of some sort" I explained as I some walked back and put my cloths back on.

"Hm... A monk... That could be Miroku,... A female demon exterminator... That sounds like Sango,... A small fox demon... It's obviously Shippo,... And the cat just has to be Kilala" Kagome mumbled aloud 

"Can I presume those 2 humans are friends of yours?" I asked as Kagome and I finished dressing

"Huh?... Oh, I mean yah they are" Kagome replied as she stood up

"Well then I'll leave you here with them and I'll be going now" I said nervously as I started to leave

"No wait don't go Kyle, you should meet them" Kagome said as she grabbed my wrist

"I don't think that's necessary, I'll see you some other time Lady Kagome" I replied as tried to free my wrist from Kagome's grip

"What's the matter with you? Look I know that Sango is a demon slayer but she won't kill you, and I know that Miroku is a monk who has a wind tunnel but he won't use it against you. Now Kilala might be a little vicious but she won't eat you" Kagome explained

"No it's ok, I mean I really have to get going though" I said then suddenly the monk opened the cloth/door

"Ah Kagome so there you are" Miroku said, "Oh and who might you be?"

"Uh..." I said

"Miroku this is Kyle the ex-demon prince, Kyle this is Miroku the cursed monk" Kagome explained

"Ah, but of course I though you looked familiar" Miroku said

"So you're the one whose family was coursed by Naraku" I said

"Hm... Yes well it's a pleasure to meet you" Miroku said sarcastically

"The pleasure is all yours, I'm sure" I replied

Suddenly Sango entered the room. "Miroku are you sure that this hut is---" Sango started to say but as soon as she saw me she stopped, "--- Abandoned---"

"Hey Sango" I said as she stared at me in disbelief

"K-Kyle?..." Sango said quietly almost unheard 

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Kyle-Otcel: Well here comes the truth and it's also the second biggest climax in this fan fic. Well in the next chapter Akire's name will be replaced by 'I' and in my part of the story the 'I' will be replaced by my name Kyle. It maybe confusing right now but you'll find out next chapter. Oh and the rest of the story will be Akire's since I am not coming up with any more chapter... I have writers block and once Akire gets writers block the story shall be mines once more!!!! *Laughs Hysterically*

Akire-Otcel: Hm... Yah well... *cough* Loser!!! *cough* Any ways while the story is in my control there will be alot more humor, romance (If you know what I mean), and the tournament I was talking about will soon begin.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next time on Inu Yasha...

Kyle finally got to meet some of my other friends but when Sango saw him she was stunned! How does she know Kyle?! Is this some kind of sick joke?! Akire and Kimmie have rescued Inu Yasha and soon they arrive at a hut. Kimmie and Akire have a long conversation and soon Inu Yasha wakes up!!! What happens now?! Will he tell Akire that he has feelings for her also or will he reject her? Any ways after hours of walking Sesshomaru and Sam are finally going to have their date (really). How bad is the date gonna go? Find out on "Sangos' Past and Inu Yasha's Future" See you soon!


	8. Sangos' Past and Inu Yashas' Future

Akire-Otcel: Hey peoples!!! Well Kyle and I decided to go 50/50 after he pointed out all of the mistakes I made while typing this fanfic. First of all he's my cousin not my brother, and if he was my brother I would die. Second of all a couple of times I forgot to say 'I don't own Inu Yasha or any other anime/manga that appear in this fanfic' Third of all I forgot to say that he's leaving to Florida for 3 months. Any ways I will also be writing another fanfic about Inu Yasha and the YYH gang, (Regrets: I don't know how to spell Yu Yu H-------!!!! How truly sad!!!). Whoops I've kept you too long, on with the story!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7: Sangos' Past and Inu Yasha's Future 

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked as she and Sesshomaru walked threw some fog

"....." Sesshomaru replied

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked again

"........"Sesshomaru said once more

"Are We There Yet?" Sam asked yet again becoming annoyed because Sesshomaru would not answer her question

".... No...." Sesshomaru answered

"How about now?" Sam asked after only a couple seconds pass

Sesshomaru was becoming annoyed and started losing his cool, "No" he answered

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"NOW?!"

"No"

"Now?!?"

"N-no"

"NOW?!?!"

"For the last time no" Sesshomaru said now greatly annoyed

"Ok, ok" Sam said

Another moment of silence came as they continued onwards. Then...

"Are we--" Sam started to say

"No we are not insolent one, for if we were we would have stopped walking. When we stop walking that means that we are here" Sesshomaru said as he stopped walking (Big mistake)

"Yay!!! We're here!!!" Sam said excitedly

"What? Did I not just finish saying that we will be there when we stop walking?" Sesshomaru said in a cool manner

"We did stop walking, which means that we're here!!!" Sam said guitily (AKA: Happily) 

"Fine, fine we're here" Sesshomaru said

"Oh-ok... Where are we exactly?" Sam asked

"We're near the village where Lady Kaede lives" Sesshomaru answered

"A-and what are we doing here exactly?" Sam asked

"Rin and Lady Kaede have agreed to prepare a fine feast for us" Sesshomaru said as he walked twards the now visible village

"Oh... Ok Mr. Fluffy!!!" Sam said happily

So Sam followed Sesshomaru twards the lively village. Some villagers coward as Sesshomaru passed by, but those same villagers shot dirty looks at Sam (Ha-ha Sam!!!). Soon, after injuring several villagers (Sesshomaru attacked villagers who shot dirty looks at Sam), they arrived at Lady Kaedes' hut.

"Ah!!! Mi Lord you have finally arriv--" Rin started to say but stopped once she caught sight of Sam

"Rin... Lady Kaede let me introduce my sisters friend" Sesshomaru said "This is Samantha"

"How wonderful to meet you child... Please come in and make yourself at home" Lady Kaede said as she bowed somewhat to Sam

"Uh... How nice to meet you Lady Kaede" Sam said trying hard to be polite and also bowing somewhat

"Rin do not be rude and greet our guest" Lady Kaede told Rin

"Hello... Samantha" Rin said angrily (Oh!!! Someone's jealous!!!)

"Hi Rin" Sam said as she smiled not noticing Rins' jealousy 

2 hours later...

"Rin cease your incisive biting" Sesshomaru said as Sam ran around the room while Rin was biting her arm

"Gr...." Rin said as she started to froth at the mouth (Rin has rabies!!!)

"OW!!! SESSHY HELP!!!" Sam yelled in pain as she started leaving a blood trail

"Um... Sesshomaru don't you think you should help Samantha?" Lady Kaede asked

"Very well if you insist" Sesshomaru said as he stood up then hit Rin on the head.

She fell on her ass and grabbed her head, "Ow... But Mi Lord why did you hit me?" Rin asked 

Sam now clutched her arm as to stop the bleeding. "Give me your arm" Sesshomaru ordered Sam

She did as he requested. He examined her arm for a while. "You're not going to die from this minor injury... It's not infected, only irritated" Sesshomaru said as he released his grip on Sams' arm

Rin snarled at Sam as she continued to rub her head, which now contained a gigantic red bump.

"I think I'll be going now... That little human child seems more like a demon child" Sam said as she started to leave, "Lady Kaede, Sesshomaru I had a good time and I was hopping to get a bite... But not this kind"

Sam left outside and was a good distance away when someone put his hand on her shoulder.

"Samantha... "Sesshomaru said, "I... I want to... I want to a-ap-olo-gias for Rins' behavior"

"Uh... Ok" Sam said as she was a little scared that the Lord of the Western lands was apologizing to her.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Soon Kimmie and I (Akire) arrived at an abandoned village. We walked threw it until we got to the largest building in the village.

"So this is where you live?" I asked

"Shouldn't you know?" Kimmie asked as we walked inside the building

"Yah I should but I don't ok... ... ... Sue me" I said as we proceeded into a room

"Hee-hee!... ... ... Oh I would if there was a way" Kimmie said jokingly 

"Uh-hu" I said a little unsure if it was a joke

"You can put him there" Kimmie said pointing twards a mattress on the ground

I nodded then laid the unconscious Inu Yasha on the mattress.

"So Kimmie, what village is this?" I asked as I looked out the window

"This is the village where Inu Yasha grew up" Kimmie replied as she sat down

"Oh... Do tell" I said as I sat, on the ground, across from her

"Well when Inu Yasha was little he lived here with our mom... All the people here teased him. No one liked Inu Yasha... Well except for our mom. She protected him and played with him whenever she could. When I was born he was 3 years old and I loved him alot. I would follow him alot and he would play with me. When mom died we were teased more and people would throw things at us. He protected me until we were separated." Kimmie explained

"Huh... Interesting" I said as I looked at Inu Yasha

"But shouldn't you know this already?" Kimmie asked

"I don't... ... ... You see I only became the 'Grim Reaper' 55 years ago and I don't know what happened before that... ... ... I know what happened during those 55 years and I know what's happening currently... ... ... I also know some things that will happen in the future" I answered

"Oh... I see" Kimmie said

We were quiet for a while. Then Inu Yasha began to stir from his slumber. He startled Kimmie.

"Argh!!!" Inu Yasha said as he sat up, "Where am I?"

"Home..." Kimmie said 

"H-home? What do you mean?" Inu Yasha asked

"This is our home Inu... This is where mom died" Kimmie answered

"Hate to ruin this fluffy moment but I have to get going" I said as I stood up, not looking at either of them

"Uh... It's ok and I'll see you later then" Kimmie said

"Of course" I said as I smiled and then walked off as Inu Yasha stared at me

"Uh... Kimmie I'll be back ok" Inu Yasha said as he stood up 

"Ok" Kimmie said as Inu Yasha walked off after me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside...

"Hey Akire wait-up!!!" Inu Yasha yelled as he caught up to me

I stopped and turned around to see him. "Yes Inu Yasha?" I asked as I looked at him

"Why did you save me?" Inu Yasha asked as he stared at me

"Because it wasn't your time to die" I answered as a slight shiver came up my back

"Hm... I don't believe you..." Inu Yasha said as the wind picked up a little

"Well it's the truth!" I said as my temper rose

"No it's not!" Inu Yasha said as his attitude kicked in

"Yes it was!!" I said pissed because he wouldn't believe me

"No it ain't the truth!!" Inu Yasha said pissed because he believed I was lying

"It is!!!" I said angrily

"It's not!!" Inu Yasha snapped back

"Is so!!!" I said as I held my ground

"Is not!!!" Inu Yasha said as he was now angrier than I was

"It Is The Truth And Even If It Wasn't ---!!!" I exclaimed

"Ha!!! So It's Not The Truth!!!" Inu Yasha exclaimed as he cut me off, "So Tell Me Why Did You Save Me!!!"

"Why Should I Tell You?!?!" I yelled

"Because I Like You!!!" Inu Yasha blurted out, in a yell, without thinking

"Well I Like You Too!!!" I yelled back also not thinking

"Well Good!!!" Inu Yasha exclaimed

"Damn Right!!!" I snapped back

When we finally realized what we had said we were embarrassed. I was blushing as I looked at the ground and Inu Yasha looked away as if nothing had happened.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"He-hello Sango" Kyle replied as Sango stared at him

Kagome and Miroku were very confused. 'How does Sango know Kyle?' Kagome thought a little worried that maybe they were long lost loves.

But then Sango slapped Kyle across the face, 'Phew! I was wrong!' Kagome thought

"Where the hell have you been you Son Of A Bitch?!" Sango exclaimed

"I've been around Sango..." Kyle answered as he put his hand over the spot Sango slapped him

"I was so worried about you!!! I thought you died!!!" Sango exclaimed

"Well I'm sorry!!! But you weren't my wife!!!" Kyle snapped back

"You're right I wasn't--!!!"Sango exclaimed

"Wait!!! How do you know Kyle?!" Kagome asked a little concerned

"Um... Kagome this is the woman I was suppose to marry... Sango was my fiance" Kyle explained

"Uh!!!" Kagome and Miroku exclaimed

"And it wasn't because I wanted to marry him" Sango added quickly

"Oh is that so?... Then why did you just interrogate him the minute you saw him?" Miroku asked in a smart attitude

"Because even though I didn't want to marry him... That doesn't mean I didn't care" Sango answered regretfully as she held back the urge to punch Miroku

"Go ahead Sango... Let it out" Kyle said as he put his hands in his pockets

She then punched Miroku on the nose. "Ouch that had to hurt" Kyle said

Miroku fell on the ground nose bleeding. "Yah well serves him right" Sango said

"So you never liked Kyle?" Kagome asked

"No... I mean he was a little attractive..." Sango said "But I'd rather have an horny Monk than a cute basterd!"

"Well at least you got over it... Right?" Kagome asked

"Yes... Why do you ask?" Sango asked confused

"No reason" Kagome said as she glanced over at Kyle with a smile (It rhymes!!!)

Kyle smiled back remembering they had done only a little while ago. "Exactly" Kyle said

Sango confusingly shrugged and then helped the fallen Monk. He of course took the opportunity to grab her ass and she knocked him out.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Akire-Otcel: Phew! That was hard since I didn't know where Kyle was going with this story... Well I hope it was ok for yall and I hope you check out my new and old fanfics. If you ever want to be in one all you have to do is say so! So for now just Review ok! Sayonara, bai-bai!!! 


	9. Hiei and Sesshomaru Meet!

Akire-Otcel: Ok so here it goes yet another chapter (Am I a slave? Please answer this question I must know!!!). Well as you all know I do not own Inu Yasha or any other anime/manga that appear in this fan fic. If I did own Inu Yasha new episodes would be out by now and I would have cable!!! Well read, relax, and then review.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 8: Hiei and Sesshomaru Meet! 

Sesshomaru said nothing then turned around and walked back to the village. Sam watched Sesshomaru walk away and said nothing. After she saw him enter the village she turned and started to leave.

Soon she entered the forest and she stopped. "Cyn I can smell you" Sam said

"I knew it!!! It took you forever to find me!!!" Cyn exclaimed as she sat in the branch of a tree

"No I didn't!!! I knew that you were there!!!" Sam exclaimed

"Oh yes I'm sure" Cyn said as she jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground next to Sam

"I did know!!! I knew you were there!!!" Sam exclaimed "Just like I know that Hiei is following us!!!"

"Of course he is Baka!!! Why wouldn't he be?!" Cyn exclaimed as she hit Sam over the head

Suddenly Hiei landed next to Cyn and stared at Sam. No one said anything. And both Cyn and Sam stared at Hiei. Cyn was googo eyed and Sam was just staring.

Hiei noticed that they were staring but said nothing until Sams' finger inched twards Hiei. Hiei glared at Sam and right before her finger touched him he used his super demon speed to get a good distance.

"Don't touch me" Hiei said

"*Gasp*!!! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TOUCH MY HIEI!!!" Cyn exclaimed as she started to yell at Sam

Sam whimpered at how frightening Cyn was. Soon she started to back away and was still whimpering in the process.

"Don't you dare touch my woman" A voice behind Cyn said

"Huh?" Cyn said as she turned around to find Sesshomaru standing right behind her

"Yay!!! Sesshy's here!!!" Sam said happily

"And who the hell tell are you?" Cyn asked as she tried to confront Sesshomaru

"I am the lord of the Western lands... ... ... I am Akires' older brother... ... ... I am Lord Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru replied

"You!... You're Akires' brother?" Hiei asked a little surprised 

"Yes... ... ... And who prey tell are you" Sesshomaru asked

"I am Hiei... ... ... Phet! And that's all you need to know" Hiei said coolly yet cockily (Not really... But you know what I mean!!!)

"Ah... ... ... *Evil Smile* So you're Hiei" Sesshomaru said as he now stood next to Sam

"Yes... ... ... So you have heard of me" Hiei said as he crossed his arms

"Yes you were the one who lost to that so called Spirit Detective" Sesshomaru said as he too crossed his arms ( Yes he has 2 arms remember!!! It was in the early chapters... Oh and Sam you can thank me later) 

"That was a mistake and the Spirit Detective paid greatly for that" Hiei said as he kept his cool in check

"Hm... ... ... Yes I suppose so since later Akire saved your pathetic life in your process of revenge" Sesshomaru said as he smiled

"Hn... ... ... You think you have all the answers don't you" Hiei said 

"No... ... ... I know all the answers" Sesshomaru replied confidently

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"W-well I'd better go I have things o do and tournaments to start" I said as my blush deepened

"A tournament?... ... ... You're going to start a tournament?" Inu Yasha asked 

"Yes I am... ... ... Why do you care?" I asked as my blush faded

"Because it's a chance to kick some butt!!! I want to be in your tournament!!!" Inu Yasha demanded

"Hm, let me think about it... ... ... No" I answered

"Huh?... ... ... Why not?!" Inu Yasha exclaimed

"Because I said so" I replied 

"So!!! Just because you say so doesn't mean I have to listen!!!" Inu Yasha protested

"Look I don't have time to argue with you, Inu Yasha... ... ... I'll think about it ok" I said calmly 

"Hn... ... ... Well good-bye then" Inu Yasha snapped

"Sayonara Inu Yasha" I said as I bowed and then left

'Well at least she's polite... ... ... But still I want to be in that tournament because I know that Sesshomaru and a bunch of other strong demons will be there and I want to beat them all' Inu Yasha thought as he headed back twards the hut where Kimmie was

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Kyle sat on a tree branch staring out into the sky. He seemed to be dazed and wasn't paying much attention to the fistfight going on between Sango and Miroku.

"... Kyle..." Kagome said softly as she walked up to the tree where he was

"Hm?..." Kyle said as he turned to see Kagome with a puzzled look on his face

"Hi..." Kagome said as she smiled tenderly

"Hi..." Kyle replied as he too smiled

"What's up?" Kagome asked

"The sky and clouds" Kyle answered

"Well dah... ... ..." Kagome said

"So... ... ... Sango won the fistfight?" Kyle asked

"Yah of course... Miroku doesn't stand a chance" Kagome answered

"So... ... ... What do we do now? Our evening is ruined thanks to them" Kyle said as he jumped off the tree

"Don't be so harsh... ... ... It's not their fault! They didn't know what we were doing" Kagome said

"I'm not trying to be harsh... ... ... It just came out that way! I'm sorry" Kyle pleaded

"Well I'm not buying that!!! They're my friends and you just can't do that!!!" Kagome said

"I said I was sorry!!! What else do you want me to say?!" Kyle exclaimed

"I want you to promise that you won't do that ever again!!!" Kagome yelled furiously 

"Ok!!! Ok!!! I promise!!!" Kyle said

"Well good 'cause I don't want to hear you say that ever again!!!" Kagome snapped as she turned and left

"Wow... ... ... She must be on her rag for her to be that pissed about something like that" Kyle thought aloud

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Akire-Otcel: Well it was short because I'm kind of pissed at someone right now and for the first time it's not Kyle... ... ... Well next time I'll right a longer one or... er... I'll try depending on my mood and if my job gives me the time... ... ... Yes I got a job! It sucks and I hate it!!! Well I hate everything right now... ... ... Welp review!!! Don't let my mood get you down. 


	10. Inu Yasha Tells The Truth

Akire-Otcel: Hey peoples!!! Well today is Saturday but I don't think you'll get this 'til... Someday in the week ^_^ Sorry but it takes me a really long time to type this stuff... ... ... Yet another disclaimer... I do not own Inu Yasha or any other anime/manga that appear in this fan fic and yet again I do not know where the passageway to the Feudal Era is... STOP ASKING ME I SWORE INU YASHA I WOULDN'T TELL!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter 9: Inu Yasha Tells The Truth

Hiei stayed quiet for a long time without saying a word... Sesshomaru had done the same... No one said a word for a really long time. In fact it was so long that Sam and Cyn started to get drowsy. 

"*Yawn*" Sam and Cyn said as they started to sway 

Sesshomaru and Hiei saw that they were about to fall. Sam and Cyn started to fall on top of Hiei and Sesshomaru. At the last second they gracefully used their demon speed and moved out of the way. Sam and Cyn fell on the ground.

"Disgusting" Sesshomaru said as he and Hiei stared at Cyn and Sam

"Hm... Yes about as bad as that buffoon Kuwabara" Hiei added

"Worse than my mutt for a brother, Inu Yasha" Sesshomaru said

"Speaking of which... I fought that half-breed moments ago" Hiei said

"Hm... You seemed unharmed... You were victorious no?" Sesshomaru asked

Hiei nodded, "Not much of a challenge of you ask me" Hiei answered

"Did he use Testusaiga?" Sesshomaru asked

"As a matter of fact he did... He-he... Until his energy was drained from using the Wind Scar" Hiei answered

"Did you destroy Inu Yasha?... Or spare him... Which I would doubt" Sesshomaru asked

"I was going to destroy that no good half-breed but---" Hiei said as he thought back to the fight and he remembered that Akire had come in

"But?" Sesshomaru asked

"--But I decided to spare his pathetic life" Hiei said (as he lied!!!)

"Hm... I doubt that" Sesshomaru said as he smirked "I am willing to bet the Western Lands that Akire jumped in and saved him"

Hiei thought about it for a moment... Yes he could have destroyed Inu Yasha but it would have been more fun to just go back and defeat him over and over again... But Akire did jump in and save Inu Yasha... "Hm..." Hiei said

"Yes brother Sesshomaru I did save Inu Yasha" I said as I stepped twards them

"Uh... Akire" Hiei said "You've decided to enlighten us with your visit once again"

"Yes Akire what is it that you need this time?" Sesshomaru asked

"Not your attitude for one..." I said as I stood looking right at Hiei and Sesshomaru, "I just came to advise you both..."

"Well Akire as Hiei said 'enlighten' us" Sesshomaru said

"Well you two have become good friends now haven't you?" I asked

"Just tell us what you wanted to say" Hiei snapped

"Aw... Has little Hiei been out past his bedtime?" I teased (Gomenai-Sai to all Hiei fans I do not mean this!!! Gomenai-Sai!!! Gomenai-Sai!!!)

"Akire do not get a fight started just tell us the new" Sesshomaru demanded (Wah!!! Scary Sesshy!!!)

"But Sesshomaru it is about a fight... My tournament is starting next week... Or actually should I say my recruitment... Before the war starts" I explained

"Akire I don't see why you don't just ask Sesshomaru and I... We would gladly help... But on the other hand a tournament of death and slaughter would be great fun... Especially if that mutt--" Hiei said

"--Don't you dare Hiei!!!" I interrupted, Hiei went flying back and hit a tree 

"A little touchy are we?" Hiei asked as he stayed pinned against a tree

"Akire that is enough... You're about to break your own rule" Sesshomaru said I released Hiei and turned away

"As I was saying it would be fun especially if that mutt Inu Yasha was to be slaughtered" Hiei said as he smirked

"Hiei you'd better not try to cross the line because believe me you will be disposed of in a painful and unjust matter" I said as I started to leave

"Hn... She just gets bitchier every time" Hiei said as he continued smirking

Sesshomaru looked over at Hiei, "You do realize you are talking about _my _ sister" Sesshomaru said

"Yes I do realize that I am speaking with _your_ sister and _my_ cousin" Hiei replied

"Yes but Akire must not know that" Sesshomaru said

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Hn... But still... I do love her so... ..." Kyle thought aloud

"Yes but how badly?" Someone asked

"Hm?" Kyle then turned around to find Inu Yasha standing under the tree

"Well answer my question?!" Inu Yasha spat

"I love her more than you ever did mutt face!!!" Kyle exclaimed as he jumped out of the tree

"Oh Yah!!!" Inu Yasha yelled

"Well why should you care? You have Akire now" Kyle said smugly

"Hn... Well I still care for Kagome!!!" Inu Yasha spat

"Well you have a funny way of showing it!!!" Kyle exclaimed angrily "You just abandoned her!!!"

"Only after I saw that she would rather have you instead of me!!!" Inu Yasha said as his rage became dangerously high

"So What?! You just abandon her and not even keep trying?!" Kyle yelled

"Gr... You just got on my last nerve rich-boy!!!" Inu Yasha said as his eyes began to glow and eerie red and he began to transform into his demon form

"Inu Yasha!!!" Kagome yelled but it was too late

Inu Yasha tackled Kyle to the floor and began to tear him into shreds! Kagome watched helplessly as Kyle tried to protect his life from the enraged Inu Yasha.

'Oh no Kyle's going to die... Unless--' Kagome thought

"Inu Yasha" Kagome said, Inu Yasha turned "Sit Boy!!!"

The necklace around Inu Yashas' neck began to glow. Inu Yasha grabbed the necklace and pulled with all his strength and broke the necklace! (I know it's impossible but it's my story! Don't like it make your own!)

"Oh No!!!" exclaimed Kagome as she watched in terror

"Inu Yasha!!!" I yelled as I fell from the sky

Inu Yasha looked up at me and then jumped twards me in a rage. He was attempting to destroy me. As he neared I held me hand up and soon he was sent flying twards the ground.

"Kagome said 'Sit Boy' and I expect you to do as she said!" I growled as I pinned him down on the ground

Inu Yasha tried desperately to get me off and destroy me. Swiftly I dodged his attacks while still pinning him down.

"I said Sit Boy!!!" I growled and he went *Thump*... Immediately the necklace rejoined on his neck and Inu Yasha went back to normal

"Huh..." Inu Yasha said half confused and half in pain, "What's... argh!... Going on?"

"Inu Yasha you bastard!!!" Kyle exclaimed "You almost killed me!!!"

"I can see I didn't... argh!... Succeed" Inu Yasha said

"Shut-up you Son Of A---" Kyle started to say

"---Don't you dare even finish that sentence" I interrupted

"And what if I do?" Kyle asked I waved my hand at him and he was flung into a tree 

"You suffer consequences" I said

"Um... Akire" Inu Yasha said

"Yes Inu Yasha" I said as I looked at him

"I need to ask you a favor" Inu Yasha said

"Yes" I said

"First of all can you please get off? Second of all can you kill Kyle?" Inu Yasha asked

I got off Inu Yasha and then released Kyle. "Sorry Inu Yasha it's not his time to die" I said

"And yet you would of killed me?!" Inu Yasha exclaimed

"No... I knew my plan would work" I said as I helped Inu Yasha stand up

"... Inu Yasha... " Kagome said quietly

Inu Yasha slowly turned and looked at Kagome. Kagome shyly looked down at the ground. Kyle and I knew what was happening and we didn't like it at all.

"... Inu Yasha why,... why did you try to kill Kyle?" Kagome asked

Inu Yasha stayed quiet for a while and then said, "Because he said that I shouldn't care about you anymore... He said that I never loved you and that's not true"

"Huh?" Kagome said

"Kagome I'm still in love with you..." Inu Yasha said

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Akire: Now wasn't that unexpected? Well sorry it took soooooo long but I had writers' block but thanks to Kilalas' help I got over it... Also thanks Sam, who inspired me to finish this and, I just gotta tell you that I Love You!!! And I'll be a while to up-date the next chapter so if you want me to tell you when I've up-dated then tell me and I'll tell you A.F.A.P. Well gotta run so 'til next time.


End file.
